


Thine

by Paraxdisepink



Series: My personal canon - I need to believe, ok? [4]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/pseuds/Paraxdisepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horny Horatio attempts to quote Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thine

"We can't," Archie stepped away from Horatio’s eager embrace. "The Captain, you see,   
he's got ears like –"

Horatio cut him off with a shake of his head, and then glanced toward the door of their cabin – latched securely shut, as always. "He's in his cabin with Mr. Bracegirdle, Archie, on the other side of the ship." His arms wound around Archie's waist, considering the matter settled, until the blond lieutenant wriggled out of his embrace once more, leaning against the bulkhead at his back. 

"I know, but . . ." Archie wet his lips, surely knowing how that quick, pink tongue ignited Horatio's lust. "The idea of it, you understand? What of the men, what if . . . " He shook his head. "Well, we'll have shore leave by the end of the week – the end of the month, certainly." 

"Archie . . . " Horatio's hand came up, fondly cradling one apple cheek, barely able to suppress a grin at his friend's silliness. "Just this once will you shut up." He tapped a finger against Archie's pretty mouth, gazing down into those clear sapphire eyes in earnest. "I don't want you in some cheap inn like a damned prostitute." That, and he did not mean to wait that long. Archie could not either, of course, Horatio was certain; his friend only enjoyed a lengthy tease. 

"Well you can't have me, Mr. Hornblower!" Archie squared his shoulders, drawing himself up so that Horatio had no choice but to remove his hand. "I declare myself unattainable this day and deaf to your pleas." 

So Archie was determined to make this difficult? Very well. Leaning closer, Horatio dropped his voice to a whisper. "I will have you, Archie." A kiss beneath Archie's ear punctuated this promise. 

Archie made a great show of edging away, twisting his mouth in mock repulsion. "Then it will be by force." 

"As always," Horatio answered dryly. He let his hand slide down, stroking along the inside of his lover's thigh, holding that blue gaze as he spoke. "I shall do my best to make you scream, Archie. In fact . . ." His fingernails scraped idly back and forth, feeling muscles tighten. ". . . I'll make certain you raise such a commotion as to send all the crew barging in, only to find you under me, flat on your back like a baked chicken." 

With a low, indignant gasp, Archie slammed his thighs together, trapping Horatio's wrist so that his hand could move up no further. "Not if I have you first!" Archie declared in his haughtiest tone, cocking his head to one side, doing his best to appear threatening. "You'll cry my name so loud the Captain will think I'm murdering you. He'll come in to find you on your hands and knees for me like a peasant in the dirt!" Horatio considered asking just how many peasants the other lieutenant had had in the dirt, but thought it wiser to keep the accusation of promiscuity to himself, or he might well be refused. And besides, a surprise maneuver was in order. 

Studying those delicate features beneath the soft wisps of red-gold hair, Horatio allowed himself to smile. "You're beautiful," he murmured, titling his head down to capture Archie's mouth. His friend shifted a little against the wall, just enough for Horatio to turn his wrist, cupping warm, throbbing flesh in one hand. 

Breaking their kiss with a whimper of surprise, Archie glared at him, displeased at finally being the victim of his own unscrupulous tactics. Then he arched his head back against the wood, cheeks darkening as Horatio caressed him through his trousers. 

"You're randy," Archie finally purred in retort. 

Taking his hand away, Horatio gently leaned his hips into Archie's. "You're infectious," he muttered back. 

Blue eyes went wide, shining and somewhat out of focus, and then fell closed as the pleasure of their bodies pressing together swept over him. "And you're very _hard_ . . . to live with," Archie amended himself with his most innocent grin. 

Woefully unconvinced, Horatio laughed softly, bending his head to rest his forehead against Archie's. "Then let me die in thy lap and be buried in thy eyes," he whispered, feeling especially clever that the nonsense he had glimpsed a few moments ago truly did possess some use. 

A dazed, silly smile played over Archie's lips before he regained his wits, glancing past Horatio's shoulder at the open book upon his bed. Then he grimaced, surely born for the stage, for he instantly adopted the countenance of one failed to be impressed. 

"Thine." How quickly lust faded to irritation when his precious plays were involved. "It's 'thine', Horatio, because –" 

Horatio stopped listening, thrusting his body urgently against Archie's. Strong arms tightened around his neck, while his own hands slipped behind his lover, cupping the firm, rounded flesh he so admired, pushing Archie closer. They carried on that way, grinding together, aided by the rocking of the ship, muffling each other's cries with smothering kisses. Horatio soon became aware of Archie shuddering, and then the wonderful pain of Archie's teeth sinking into his neck, biting hard. It was a demand, and Horatio's body gave into it, pinning Archie firmly against the wall as he came. 

Once his body recovered itself, Horatio drew Archie against his chest, stroking that strong back as Archie fought to catch his breath. "I love you . . ." he sighed into gold waves of hair, desire replaced by tenderness. Archie seemed to melt against him, shamelessly overwhelmed by the words. Horatio felt a pang of contrition for causing him even that little distress. He loosened his grip, holding Archie at arms' length. "In a most gentlemanly and platonic manner, Mr. Kennedy,” he atoned for his foolishness after a moment. 

"Of course," Archie nodded, flashing one of his vast smiles. "Likewise, Mr. Hornblower," he replied with perfect dignity. 

It was no use, one look into those warm blue eyes and he was undone, crushing Archie against his chest again. "I shall never let you go." He clung fiercely, defiantly, as if someone were there threatening to pry Archie from his arms. How generous Archie was to indulge him, remaining still, his blond head resting comfortably against Horatio's shoulder. 

A knock sounded on the door a moment later, drawing a heavy sigh from him as he was forced to lower his arms. They shared a rueful smile, irritation sharp between them, until at last Archie shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. 

"Shore leave, H'ratio. Shore leave,” his friend whispered before moving away toward tidying himself. Horatio nodded, sure that chant would run constantly through his mind until the moment Pellew did allow them to go.


End file.
